


I just pictured you in drag.

by Mikaeru



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fem!Mike, Genderswap, Het
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando, tempo addietro, Harvey avevo riso dicendole “Ti ho appena immaginata vestita da uomo.” non era certo questo che si figurava; non era Marlene Dietrich con gli occhi più azzurri del mondo e i boccoli biondissimi sulle spalle, dritta, e sottile, come un fuso davanti alla porta, che lo guardava senza sbattere mai le ciglia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just pictured you in drag.

Quando, tempo addietro, Harvey avevo riso dicendole “Ti ho appena immaginata vestita da uomo.” non era certo _questo_ che si figurava; non era Marlene Dietrich con gli occhi più azzurri del mondo e i boccoli biondissimi sulle spalle, dritta, e sottile, come un fuso davanti alla porta, che lo guardava senza sbattere mai le ciglia.  
“Ti faccio ancora ridere?”, lo sfidò Michelle, la voce appena più bassa del solito, sciropposa, le mani distese lungo il corpo, per farsi ammirare completamente. Aveva persino i guanti bianchi. Sembrava pronta per girare _Top Hat_.  
“Ho il diritto di non rispondere.”, rispose lui con una sottile risata nella voce.  
La ragazza si leccò le labbra, avvicinandosi, un gesto che Harvey trovò incredibilmente erotico, nonostante lo avesse visto fare milioni di volte. C’era qualcosa, in Michelle, che non vedeva da così tanto che credeva estinta: una sorta di freschezza, di ingenuità adorabile nel modo in cui si toglieva i guanti e camminava lentamente verso di lui, senza staccare mai lo sguardo, nel tentativo di sedurlo. E Dio se non ci stava riuscendo.  
Harvey si abbandonò contro la poltrona, guardandola. Sorrise, leccandosi le labbra. La ragazza fece lo stesso, in un riflesso condizionato.  
“Certo che ne hai di coraggio, ragazzina.”  
“Mi hai assunta per questo.”  
Harvey allargò le gambe, e Michelle vi si mise in mezzo. Le piazzò le mani sui fianchi, portandosela più vicino, ma tenendola alla distanza sufficiente perché non lo toccasse. Una ruga d’impazienza le attraversò la fronte. Aveva la pelle più bella che avesse mai visto; da secca, come l’aveva vista al loro primo incontro, era così morbida adesso. Si prendeva più cura di sé, da quando lavorava per lui, ma lei giurava fosse tutta una coincidenza.  
“Sfacciata.”  
“Devo ripetermi?”  
“Non temi che qualcuno ci veda? Non avranno da dire, i tuoi colleghi, sapendo che ti scopi il capo?”  
“Ha pensato a tutto Donna. Siamo diventate molto amiche, sai.”  
“Posso sperare in una cosa a tre, allora?”  
“Se te lo guadagnerai, Harvey.”  
Si alzò senza toglierle le mani di dosso. La alzò per la vita, appoggiandola alla scrivania. Si avvicinò per baciarla, ma non lo fece. Era così vicino che poteva contarle le ciglia, le leggerissime lentiggini che aveva sotto gli occhi.  
“Non sono io a doversi meritare le cose, qui.”  
Osservò con gioia la pelle d’oca ricoprirla fino al collo, continuando a sostenere il suo sguardo. “Una come Donna bisogna guadagnarsela.” , rispose lei, giocando con il nodo della cravatta. Lei portava il farfallino, uno di quelli già annodati.  
“E una come te, invece? Non devo guadagnarmela?”  
“Lo stai già facendo.”, e lo tirò leggermente per la cravatta, per baciarlo profondamente. “Dio, Harvey, possiamo smetterla di parlare? Lo facciamo già abbastanza a lavoro. Non mi sono vestita così per un comizio.”  
L’impazienza e il desiderio che crepitavano tra le lettere della sua voce lo facevano impazzire. Non sapeva se ad eccitarlo di più fosse la consapevolezza dell’effetto che le faceva, il proprio potere, o la semplice visione delle sue labbra appena dischiuse, gli occhi luccicanti, le dita  che muoveva impazientemente attorno ai suoi pantaloni. Le prese le mani e le chiuse i polsi in una morsa dietro la schiena. Erano così sottili.  
“Da quanto tempo pensavi di farmi questa sorpresa?”  
“Un po’. Ma è difficile trovare il giorno giusto, l’occasione giusta. I soldi per ringraziare Donna del suo aiuto.”  
“Credevo foste amiche.”  
“Appunto, tra amiche ci si ringrazia ancora di più. _Harvey_ , Cristo santo…”, mugugnò alla fine, spingendo il bacino verso di lui. “Sto per scoppiare.”  
“Oh, addirittura?”, domandò lui in tono finto innocente, perché voleva vedere fino a quanto si sarebbe spinta a supplicare.  
“Come se non lo sapessi, stronzo.”  
“Ti sembra il modo di rivolgerti al suo capo, signorina?”  
Michelle si morse le labbra e lo guardò con occhi ancora più grandi. “Ti prego, Harvey, ti _prego_ …”  
Lui le lasciò andare i polsi per sfilarle la giacca, slacciarle la camicia. Non portava il reggiseno, e Harvey la baciò in mezzo ai seni. Le leccò i capezzoli già duri, e le succhiò il collo mentre le apriva i pantaloni. Li fece scivolare il più lentamente possibile lungo le gambe pallide e snelle. Aveva anche le mutande da uomo, boxer aderenti neri. Sospirò. “Con te è sempre una scoperta, e non sempre piacevole.”  
“Perché?”  
“Facevo anche a meno di un altro kink.”  
“Sempre pronta a servire.”  
La baciò di nuovo prima di inginocchiarsi. La baciò sopra le mutande, inspirando il suo odore. Picchiettò appena con la lingua una macchia già umida.  
“Harvey…”, mugugnò ancora, frustrata. Se fosse stato per lei il sesso sarebbe stata una scopata di quindici minuti, come un adolescente maschio. A volte ad Harvey sembrava di avere a che fare con una ragazza di campagna delle commedie anni novanta.  
“Fai la brava e lasciami fare.”, replicò lui con voce ferma. La ragazza gli restituì un altro suono spazientito. Allargò di più le gambe, come se bastasse quell’invito a manipolarlo. Harvey sorrise.  
Le strinse appena le cosce con le mani, ne baciò piano l’interno, lo leccò. Ricominciò a baciarle il viso, le labbra, il collo, la pancia. Picchiettò il suo centro con la lingua, la spinse sul clitoride. Dalla bocca di Michelle usciva una collezione adorabile di piccoli suoni eccitati alternati a sbuffi e semplici mugolii di disperazione.  
“Ti prego ti prego ti prego levami le mutande adesso o potrei morire –”  
“Michelle, ringrazia di essere carina, che sennò tanto varrebbe scoparmi un albero.”  
“Puoi rimandare il sarcasmo a quando non hai la bocca a tre centimetri dalla mia vagina?”  
“… davvero, ringrazia di essere carina.”  
Le sfilò le mutande con un gesto spazientito, facendola gemere di gioia. Aspettò ancora qualche secondo, mentre si limitava ad accarezzarla con le dita. Alzò gli occhi per guardarla, per vedere come si mordeva le labbra e si inarcava appena, e decise che poteva smettere di stuzzicarla. Cominciò a leccarla piano, delineando i suoi contorni con movimenti lenti e profondi. Separò le labbra con la lingua, lento andò dalla sua apertura al clitoride, dove spinse per farla urlare. Michelle era sempre particolarmente vocale, ed era una delle sue caratteristiche che preferiva in assoluto, quella sua incapacità di tacere sempre e comunque. La leccò per interi minuti, stringendoli  seni, tirandosi indietro appena la sua voce si faceva più acuta, appena cominciava a tremare. Era così sopraffatta che non riusciva a parlare, solo ad odiarlo profondamente con gli occhi. Si spingeva contro di lui appena si staccava, mugugnando disperata, supplichevole, e lui ricominciava qualche secondo dopo.  
Quando lei si fece più insistente lui la penetrò con un dito, continuando a scoparla con la lingua, e le uscì un grido così acuto che non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Riusciva distintamente a sentire la sua eccitazione crescere, la sua intimità farsi più bagnata, il suo orgasmo avvicinarsi, il suo sapore farsi più intenso.  
Venendo, Michelle si inarcò ancora di più contro di lui, tremando. Harvey si alzò, disseminando baci lungo tutto il percorso – le gambe, l’interno delle cosce, le clavicole dove lasciò un succhiotto. A pochi millimetri dal suo viso le si avvicinò di più.  
“Ray sta aspettando.”, le disse, baciandola poi, mentre la rivestiva. Gli piaceva tantissimo aggiustarle i vestiti, quasi quanto toglierglieli. Gli piaceva toccarla molto più di quello che avrebbe mai ammesso. Aveva il corpo tiepido e morbido, arrossato in più punti.  
“E vai.”  
“Non vieni?”  
“Già fatto.”  
“… sorvolerò sulla tristezza della tua battuta perché sono magnanimo.”  
“Ed eccitato.”  
“E questo è il motivo per cui verrai a casa con me.”  
“No.”  
“No?”  
“No.”  
Michelle ghignò, e Harvey arricciò il naso, alzando un angolo della bocca. Infilò un braccio sotto le sue ginocchia per prendersela in spalla, e le rifilò uno sculaccione, uscendo dall’ufficio.  
“Harvey!”, gridò lei, scandalizzata, l’ultima lettera tremula per la risata mal soffocata.  
“Sono sicuro che a Ray piacerà tantissimo vederti così.”  
La risata di Michelle rimbombò, cristallina, per tutto il piano.


End file.
